


Help to find this fic!!!

by aniulka892



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniulka892/pseuds/aniulka892
Summary: Help me to find fic about Harry and death eater who live in Dursley's basement.
Comments: 2





	Help to find this fic!!!

Please help me to find fic about death eater who live in Dursley's basement and become Harry's friend. I saw how someone looking for it too. I read it long long time ago and i really would like to read it again. (Sorry for my english but this is not my language) 😊


End file.
